


and you've already got me coming undone

by affxed (markohmark)



Category: Infinite (Band), Miss A
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Study, idk how i used to write stuff this short oml, lapslock, lowkey angst, myungsoo is overwhelming whatcha gonna do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markohmark/pseuds/affxed
Summary: if he's the ocean then suji's the boat that's swept up in the tide.





	and you've already got me coming undone

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from lj, once again. 
> 
> original a/n: so i wanted to write myungzy fluff and i miss this ship sajdfk i'm trash sobs. title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW3RspM7v9M), lyrics from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njkzpq3c890).

my wave, my shark, my demon in the dark  
the blue tide pulling me under  
or are you my soul, my heart, pull everything apart?

 

i. myungsoo sleeps like the dead. in the mornings suji wakes up and she's always the first one to get out of bed, the first one to take a shower, the first one to leave. it's only until after suji's finished making coffee that myungsoo stumbles into the kitchen, sleep still lingering in the corners of his eyes and hair unruly.

  
"g' morning," he mumbles, leaning over the counter and pecking her cheek.  
  
suji laughs and pushes him towards the bathroom.  
  
"go take a shower," she says.  
  
\--  
  
ii. the two of them are cleaning their apartment --  _no outs,_  suji had said with her eyes fierce -- when myungsoo finds an old photo album. it's filled with a lot of his beginner photographs, the ones he took before he had any training. myungsoo looks at the first couple of pages with an odd sense of nostalgia and pride.  
  
"what's that?" suji asks, peering over his shoulder.  
  
they spend the rest of the afternoon flipping through the pages, and the apartment stays messy.  
  
(he likes their apartment better like that anyways.)  
  
\--  
  
iii. it's one of the odd saturdays when they find themselves with nothing to do. suji's flipping through the pages of a magazine but not really looking at everything, and myungsoo watches her but is too lazy to get his camera out. she stretches her legs out across the couch, tangling her feet with his, and yawns.  
  
suji says, "one day we'll move out of this apartment and get married." she's the one who grumbles about the landlord and the dripping faucet and the spider web of cracks on the ceiling.  
  
myungsoo says, "one day we'll have a lot of kids." he’s the one who dreams of her, day and night.  
  
"not too many," suji says, laughing. she's radiant when she isn't worrying, he thinks.  
  
"but still -- a lot," he persists, leaning forward.  
  
she rolls her eyes and leans forward as well. "of course," suji whispers, and she kisses him.  
  
\--  
  
iv. suji doesn't mind when myungsoo takes pictures of her.  _as long as i don't look bad,_  she warns, but there's mirth glittering in her eyes and suji's never cared too much about her looks.  
  
(besides, she's always beautiful. but myungsoo doesn't tell her that.)  
  
\--  
  
v. there are good days, and then there are the days where myungsoo wakes up with tear stains on the pillow next to his, suji sullen and silent when she leaves for her office job. it isn't that they're poor, not really; it's just that suji can see all of the things that he doesn't bother to notice --  _do you think we can eat out this month? when was the last time we went on vacation?_  -- and cares about them acutely.  
  
on those days she collapses in his arms, exhausted and defeated, and asks, "why did we bother doing this?"  
  
"because i love you,” he always replies.  
  
(myungsoo dreads the day that his love isn't enough to make up for her dissatisfaction.)  
  
\--  
  
vi. "do you remember the day we first met?" myungsoo asks. they're sitting out where they hang their laundry, suji's body soft and warm next to his. it's hard to see the stars in the polluted sky of seoul, but myungsoo can still see suji in the dimness and that's enough.  
  
"yeah," suji answers lazily, tipping her head back towards the sky and muffling a yawn. "it's been, what, five years since we met in uni?"  
  
"since that english class," he reminds her. "you were mean then but you were pretty and smart."  
  
"i just didn't like the way you stared at me," suji protests. "i thought you were just being a creep."  
  
"then you came to yell at me after class," myungsoo says dreamily.  
  
"and then i realized how much of an utter dork you were," she replies. myungsoo laughs, eyes scrunched, head ducking down. suji stares at him for a second, then reaches out and pokes his nose.  
  
\--  
  
vii. myungsoo's kind of like an ocean, suji thinks. it's easy to get lost in his depths, in his intensity. he's an honest-for-god romantic, reads those mangas about love and dreams of some kind of fairy-tale ending. it scares suji, more than anything else. she's afraid of not being enough for him, guilty because myungsoo always gives so much yet gets so little in return. if he's the ocean then suji's the boat that's swept up in the tide.  
  
(but it's myungsoo, and she really does love him. so suji tries her best to stay afloat, and hopes that it's enough.)  
  
\--  
  
viii. they're out shopping because suji got a raise and  _kim myungsoo, you can't wear black every single day_. suji looks through all of the shoes and purses her lips every time she views the price. myungsoo picks something black to try on to distract her --  _black again,_  she sighs in exasperation -- and asks, "how does it look?" he makes an exaggerated pouty face, the one he knows looks ridiculous, and strikes a pose.  
  
suji laughs, clear and happy. "oh my god myungsoo -- just -- people are staring i swear--"  
  
after they've paid for myungsoo's black button-down shirt and suji's pair of shoes, he asks, "what did you think?"  
  
normally myungsoo feels awkward when people call him beautiful but not with suji. never with suji.  
  
\--  
  
ix. "what do you think about?" suji asks. "you know, when you... zone out."  
  
"i don't know," he replies. myungsoo doesn't quite know how to explain it, how to explain that time just seems to flow differently for him. he's "zoned out" many times before, and in every single instance myungsoo feels like mere seconds have passed by when it's been an hour, or an hour in a second.  
  
suji looks confused, but not frustrated. "okay," she says. her acceptance is all he needs, really.  
  
\--  
  
x. "i'm scared i'm going to lose you," myungsoo tells her one night. his hands stutter on her wrists, cup her jaw gently.  
  
suji exhales, says, "i'm not scared."  
  
"why?" he asks.  
  
it isn't something she can put into words, isn't something tangible that she can easily define with one or two words. it's this feeling inside of her that she can't quite name, and it leaves her with nothing to say.  
  
suji simply smiles and replies, "because."

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i still lowkey ship this it's cute ok
> 
> my old fic is really short heh
> 
> if u read this i love you a lot, have a nice day


End file.
